Minecraft Adventure: To The Church
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Two OC'S Rae and Sky, get transported Into the game and somehow have to destroy the transporter and get back, how will they make the decision? Will they be trapped forever?


"Hey Sky! Do you want to play Minecraft? I made this really cool, new world."

Skylar sits down next to her sister on the couch, and picks up an Xbox controller and joins the game. Just as she does this a white, light comes over the screen and there is a flash.

I slowly sit up, cradling my aching head, and look around me. I am sitting in a simple one room house that was not my own bedroom. I search around me to see Sky also struggling to get up. The last thing I remember is that I started a new game of Minecraft, and a flash of blinding light, and now I am here. Which by the way, I'm still wondering where 'Here' Is.

Sky and I sit at the wooden table, and before we can discuss how we're going to get out of here, a woman comes in.

"Hello, can I ask how you got into my house?"

I clear my throat, "I would uhm, ask myself the same question, I don't know how we got here."

Sky asked, "Can you tell us where we are?"

The lady does not look happy that we broke Into her house, unintentionally may I add, and sit at the table with us. "You are in my father's village Nightenfall. What are your names, dears?"

"My name Is Rae, and this Is Sky, we're sisters. Somehow we were playing a game one minute and the next, we are transported here."

The woman nods her head solemnly, "We've had a problem with the teleporter, something went wrong and someone placed the other into the human world. Some kids have teleported into the game when playing."

I look at Sky gravely and I see her looking back at me with the same look of worry, "How can we ever get out?"

The woman smiles, "It's not a problem actually, the teleporter is right above the church, all you have to do is climb up there and step inside."

Pulling Sky with me I get up and immediately go to the wooden door, but am taken aback when I see something grey and bony trying to Intrude. The deep banging on the door won't stop and I am definitely terrified.

"It's a skeleton!"

Looking around for resources I find none available, "Miss, do you have a sword? How can we get out?"

She chuckles, "You can't, In Nightenfall you have to wait for morning to come."

"No! No, we can't wait for morning to come! Our parents will be worried sick and we must get home!" I burst out the door anyways with an arm around Sky willing the monster to move out of the way.

I manage to knock him backward with the door hitting him in his disgusting skull. I see a basic stone forge, fountain, and many small houses. I take in the river, mountains, and green plains. There was a dessert on the other side of the river and I realize this was the world I created back in my bedroom. The church is a sanctuary atop the lowest mountain.

Skeletons everywhere, as soon as they see me I need to take cover, because they pull out their bows and notch arrows and they fly right for my face.

"Sky, what we need to do is get one bow each!'"

I grab the nearest rock and throw it at a skeleton, and it makes a hit. He falls dramatically down to the ground and I take my chance to rip the quiver from him, and take his bow.

I turn around to my left and see that along with the skeletons, creepers were now Invading the landscape. They touch the houses and catching on fire they burn into ashes. They are relentless and their only goal was to destroy the village.

As more villagers appear without homes they run to a neighbor's house. They bear in them fear of these creatures, ever since they were born they were taught to never go outside.

Raising my bow I shoot the skeleton in front of Sky and she obtains her bow. I see a skeleton attack me from my left and I grab the last arrow from my quiver and shoot it at the undead. Frustration taking over my emotions, because I could not fight, and now we're going to be stuck here forever.

"Rae! I see the church, it's this way! Follow me!" About ten feet away Sky walked around a mountain, and I followed her.

Both of us saw the purple glowing portal just as we rounded the diameter of the mountain. I go into the deserted burning house right beside the church and climb the ladder to the second level. Sky was right behind me, and we search the heated room. The window was the only option, so I punch it open and stick my head out. The window was adjacent to the roof of the church. I position myself so I'm about to jump out the window and onto the roof of the church.

"I hope this is like real Minecraft." If I feel from a height like this, it would only take away one heart of my life status. I jump out of the window, and launch myself onto the stone building. A skeleton decides that just as I'm jumping he should shoot me and I twist my body away from his arrow, but resulting in me not landing on the church roof.

I am just hanging on the side of the wall with just my fingers gripping the edge, ready to fall at any moment.

"Rae! Watch out!"

The skeleton was angry now, because I didn't fall so he shoots an arrow at my heart again and it barely grazes my cheek.

Sky takes her bow and arrow out and impales the undead. Just as she takes a moment to position herself for launch, a sneaky creeper comes by and burns the house that Sky's in.

"No!" She shoots the creeper with an arrow, but the damage has been done.

"Sky, hurry up! I'm falling!"

Sky jumps from the window and lands directly on the roof, and immediately she turns around and helps her sister up.

"Thanks! We must get back to the portal." I run towards the purple light as fast as I can, but look back to see that Sky isn't following me.

"Sky? C'mon!"

Skylar looks across the land of Nightenfall and replies bravely, "It's almost morning, and all the monsters will burn up. Can't we stay just a little longer to help the village rebuild?"

Rae thinks about it, "We can't, this is not where we belong. Look, as soon as we get home I bet we will forget all about this, and maybe we can play some more Minecraft when we get home. We created this world, I'm sure we can help It, from the comfort of our own home. We are needed back where we came from, in the human world."

Skylar looks down on the travesty, "Yeah I hope we can, but we can't go just yet! We must do one thing for this village, we must destroy the portals!"

"Yeah, your right and once we get home we can destroy the one in the human world too," I reply. "I think the only thing that will work is to blow It up!"

"Well where are we going to get some TNT?"

"First we need gunpowder from the creepers, and then we can craft some TNT."

Sky kills lots of creepers before morning dawns in just fifteen minutes. We pick up five gunpowder and fetch some sand as well, and put it all into our Inventory.

"Okay, I have the gunpowder and sand. How do I do it?"

I walk over to the crafting table, and show her how to do it, basically you put a bit of gunpowder in each corner and one in the middle. Then you take the sand and place that in the other slots, and presto you have TNT.

"Okay, we only have one shot at this so we have to do It right," I state emphatically. "Go get the Redstone from the chest, please Sky?"

Sky gets the Redstone from the chest and both she and I work on a way to make a trigger. That way we can go through the portal, and destroy it after we use it.

When we are done, we look at our handiwork. The trigger is on the building opposite us about fifty feet away. Skylar has one more arrow left In her quiver, so as soon as we jump Into the portal, she will shoot her arrow and hit the trigger, which will make the TNT go off and blow up the portal.

"On the count of three, okay?"

"Okay one ... two ...three!"

Skylar launches her arrow and we jump into the purple abyss.

We awake in our bedroom, our human bedroom. I struggle to get up just like before, but with a little bit more happiness. "Did we do it? Did it work?"

"I think so, look!" The Xbox shows a village that although in shambles, the villagers were jumping up and down in glee. Morning had come and no one was fighting by the looks of it.

I promptly grabbed my controller and started to rebuild, and so did Sky. Together we rebuilt the village of Nightenfall, which we will never forget.


End file.
